Seeing You Tonight
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: It's been almost a year since Jerry passed away and Sara is still taking it pretty hard. Randy who she's been in a relationship with for 3 years has been her rock since the tragic death. One night while staying at a hotel Sara had stumbled across a room that held a piano. Thinking she was alone she begun to play a song from her heart not knowing Randy or John was listening.


**It's been almost a year since Jerry passed away of a heart attack and Sara is still taking it pretty hard. Randy for she's been in a relationship with her for 3 years has been her rock since the tragic death. One night while staying at a hotel Sara had stumbled across a room that held a piano. Thinking she was alone she begun to play a song from her hear, not knowing that Randy and John is listening just outside of the doors. Can they comfort her and help her through this funk? Songfic request for WWE'sFinestDiva2012. **

**_Seeing You Tonight_**

* * *

I never thought how cruel this world could be until almost a year ago. I always thought I would be happy, that I would have my father forever and we'd live happily until the end of times. I was wrong, I was very wrong. The world is cruel. It could take away one's happiness and never give it back. It could kill you on the inside and make you just a hallow shell of a person. All you feel is pain and the only thing you could do is shut yourself out from the world. Shake your fist to god and curse at his name for being so wrong, for taking someone so innocent. That someone for me was my father.

It's been almost a year since that heart attack of his. It's been almost a year since the last time I've seen him smile, heard his laugh, or even simply hearing his voice in commentary on Raw. I would blame Punk for this, but somewhere deep down I knew it was his time to leave, and I couldn't blame Punk if it was. It amazes me how I haven't cried over it though. Yeah, I was upset, heartbroken when I found out the news but not a tear was shed. I never thought of a reason behind why until that night Randy wrapped his arms around me backstage. He held me close and embraced me in the warmest hugs I've gotten since my dad.

Randy.

He's been my rock through all of this. He's seen me smile even when he knew I should be frowning, he's seen me hide away just catch a breath or to get away from the dramas of backstage or sometimes just the dramas of life. For that I could call him my hero, but I knew that nickname couldn't take over my_ real_hero. 3 years in and I still can't admit to him that I love him. I know I feel it, it's there but there's something stopping me from letting it out. I say it's that I didn't want anyone new into my heart. I know how it feels to love someone and then one day out of the blue they're gone forever. I couldn't let Randy be on the list of those people.

"Sara." I pulled the blanket from over my head, only to be blinded by the bright lights of the sun rays. Randy stepped into view and block those rays, he wore a small smile on his face. I knew why, today was officially the first day of WrestleMania week. The week haven't even started and I already hated it. This week only meant days until my title match, the biggest title match in my career. A match I'm not ready to go into.

"Build a time machine for me." I mumbled pulling the cover back over my head. The bed dipped followed by the deep sharp chuckle of Randy. The cover was pulled from over my head again, the light was back but Randy's steal blue eyes were close to my face.

"What for?" He asked, twisting a lock of my hair around his finger. I pushed his hand away and sat up in the bed.

"So I could go back in time." I sighed kicking my feet off to the bedside "Back to those days where I was just as happy as you on the start of WrestleMania week."

Leaving Randy sitting on the bed, I stepped into the bathroom with clothes in my hand to start my dreadful week.

* * *

Smiles. How is everyone smiling? I curse them for going on about their day as if there wasn't a death in the WWE family, most of all I hate how I'm the only one drowning in misery. I sat at my AXXESS station and watched as fans and roster talked with smiles. Interviews, pictures, autographs. Same ol' thing as last years 'Mania, same ol' thing every 'Mania, but this year feels different. I don't have as much energy, and I'm not as hyped about it as most of the roster is. I sit here today with my elbow prompted on the table, and a long hard staring contest with nothing. That was until a flash of black came into view. I refocused my eyes so that I could study the sudden black blow. The view of a heavy, masculine figure of John stood in front of the table, with a smile.

Oh boy, another person wearing a smile today.

His face quickly changed when he saw the expression I was wearing. Much like Randy, John has also been there for men too. Not as much as Randy, but with them being friends and all he kind of knows the pain I'm going through, rather I show it or not.

He reached out and patted my arm, and before he could open his mouth he was being called for his fan session.

And just like that I was left to my sorrow and misery.

I wasn't into it and I think the fans could tell. I smiled and talked but I felt more like the Undertaker today. I wanted to hide my face under a hood and disappear into the night.

And like the mist, I'll be gone.

I was exceptionally happy when I arrived back at the hotel. I was alone on the voyage because Randy stayed at the axxess a while longer, but I didn't mind. The faster away from that place the better.

Being bored and having the need to clear my mind, I decided to walk the hotel halls. Wandering and looking in every crook and nanny, stopping only to admire the work of art on the walls. I was starting to become uninterested in the hotel details until I came across one hall that didn't hold anything but two white and golden detailed large doors. The sign above read Piano Room in big fancy gold letters. I looked over my shoulders and down the hall before tip toeing to the doors of the room. Lucky for me the door was cracked, and light seeped through making half of my face illuminate. I squinted one eye to peep inside and my breath was taken away.

Right in the middle of the room was a huge, white grand piano. Caught in the lust of its beauty my feet begun to drag me deep into the room where the piano stood. I stared in awe as I came close to it. The thing was as white as Stephan, only difference being I could see my reflection on the piano's surface. My hand smooth carefully across the top, picking up a small layer of dust on my fingertips. I looked around once again and took a seat on the bench, uncovering the dusty black and white keys. I blew on them, making most of the dust lift into the air.

After a cough and a swat of my hand, I cracked my knuckles and started to play random keys. It didn't hit me until the fourth note that I was playing the keys to Seeing You Tonight. I let out a sigh and started from the beginning, clearing my throat.

_**In the blue TV light**__**  
**__**From the corner of my eyes**__**  
**__**Saw you standing in the doorway once again**__**  
**__**Is it strange I never cry**__**  
**__**As the days and weeks go by**__**  
**__**I keep picking up the phone to catch my breath**__**  
**_  
Music, piano music. Normally one would hear that a formal party, or in the elevator but neither Randy nor John was in an elevator at the moment. In fact they've been on the search for Sara and hearing the piano playing gave them a small clue as to where she was. The closer they approached the room, the clearer and louder the sound of her singing became. As they stepped upon the room door and peaked inside they weren't surprised when they saw her gracefully singing and playing the keys. John made a move to step inside but Randy grabbed him by the shoulder before he could.

"She needs to vent." Randy whispered, putting his finger to his lips to indicate be quiet and stay put.

_**The real world sets in**__**  
**__**But I can't let the end begin**__**  
**__**So I look to the stars and pray they make it right**_

I closed my eyes shut and pictured my dad at ring side. I pictured me winning that big title match, and him along with everyone else in the crowd giving me a standing-O. I imagine him smiling, giving me a thumb up and crying tears of joy. I slide out of the ring just to give him a big hug and he'd whisper how proud he was of me in my ear, and cried quietly in my arms. I'd cry too, clinging on to his shirt and taking deep breaths of his cologne. Then later that same evening we'd go out for celebration. Randy would be there, John would be there and we'll just be happy. I'd be happy.

_**Wish I may wish I might**__**  
**__**Wish I had you here by my side**__**  
**__**I'd do anything to bring you back to life**_

But when I open my eyes, those images go away. I'm left with nothing but the empty feeling in my heart and the cold shiver of pain running through my body. Just the simple thought of WrestleMania pains me, because this would be the first 'Mania without him. This would be my first title match without him sitting in his own personal ring side seat cheering me on every step of the way. I'm not sure if I would even be happy if I win the match, I'm not sure if I want to go through the match at all.

_**Wish I may wish I might**__**  
**__**But I won't wish away my life**__**  
**__**And I will make it through the day and I will smile**__**  
**__**'Cause I'll be seeing you tonight**__**  
**_  
I smile in my sleep. At least that's what Randy tells me. I believe him. Because when I sleep, I see my dad in my dreams. The one place I actually see him smile and hear him laugh again. No one and nothing could take that happiness away from us. Sometimes just that dream could get me through the day, and on those days I smile without getting that feeling that I shouldn't be smiling.

_**From your t-shirt on my floor**__**  
**__**To the places where we were**__**  
**__**I miss you so much sometimes I talk to you alone**_

I've been given a box of his things a few months ago. I take some of the things on the road with me, while the more personal things stayed at my house. I keep a picture of him holding me as a baby on the night stand of every hotel I go to or in the locker of every arena the show is held. When I'm alone or when no one's looking I'd talk to the picture, tell it the tales of how my day has been and how tired I am of going into a match without seeing him there.

_**The real world sets in**__**  
**__**But I won't let the end begin**__**  
**__**So I keep holding on until the darkest hour**_I have those memories I keep dear. I have those random flash back moments that would catch me off guard and make me want to walk out of the room I'm in. But I've been holding it all in, I've been trying to bottle it up inside to focus on my match or whatever it is I'm doing but the memories remain.

_**Wish I may wish I might**__**  
**__**Wish I had you here by my side**__**  
**__**I'd do anything to bring you back to life**_

John was tired of just standing outside of the door way. Clearly his friend was hurting and with him being the so called "Super Cena" it is his duty to make sure his friend is ok. But Randy just kept pulling him back whispering the same ol' tale.

Randy knew she was hurting but he figures the best way of letting out the pain is through what she's doing now. Better now than inside of the ring where anything could happen. Cena sighed from beside him and slid down on the wall he rested on. Randy knew what John wanted to do, but now wasn't the time for his Super Cena act.  
_**  
**__**Wish I may wish I might**__**  
**__**But I won't wish away my life**__**  
**__**And I will make it through the day and I will smile**_

As days pass when he's not here, the more it dawns upon me. The more I realize that I'm never going to see my father again until it was my time to leave. I've heard of cases like mine, most people commit suicide from depression; others just die from being too weak to go on another day. I'm a lucky one. I have that one person who keeps me away from that funk, and he's the reason I smile today.

_**And I can face the light**__**  
**__**'Cause I'll be seeing you tonight**__**  
**__**In my dreams it's you and me just like the old days**__**  
**__**We lay around but I was alive until we cry**__**  
**_  
_"Dad?" I called out as I stepped though his locker room door. The room was empty and I was beginning to freak out. I closed the door behind me and took steps closer into the room.__"BOO!" He sprang out from behind the couch that sat in the middle of the room. Goose bumps filled my arms, and my heart started to race as I let out a terrified scream. If only I could see myself, I'd probably look pale and my hairs would be standing up. He laughed and clenched hold of his stomach, which tells me I did look pretty funny.__"Oh ha, ha." I smiled, taking well needed breaths of air. "Very funny."_  
_**  
**__**Then I face the dawn and the lights come on**__**  
**__**And it all comes back around**__**  
**__**To mock me**_

They're just dreams. They'll never be anything like reality, they're just figments of my imagination and that's all they're ever going to be.

_**Wish I may wish I might**__**  
**__**But I won't wish away my life**__**  
**__**And I will make it through the day and I will smile**__**  
**__**'Cause I'll be seeing you tonight**__**  
**__**I'll be seeing you tonight**__**  
**_  
John had enough, he pushed the doors open and stormed into the room. Randy tried to stop him but he was too fast to even get a grip on the back of his shirt, causing him to step into the room as well. They didn't get too far into the room without being noticed. As soon as the doors swung open Sara had stopped playing and looked over her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and filled with fresh tears.

Tears. Something they haven't seen from her in months. John stood frozen in the middle of the room, searching for comforting words. Suddenly his Super Cena side had disappeared. He was confused; he wasn't sure if those were real tears or if she was pulling some sick joke on the both of them. Randy walked past him and took the role of being "Super Orton" he pulled her off the bench and into his arms where millions of tears fell into his chest.

She finally cracked.

Hearing her weeps brought John back to his senses. He took two large steps and embraced his arms around her as well. After hours of patting her back and shushing her, Sara had finally stopped crying.

"Thanks..." She mumbled wiping the lingering tears from her cheek.

"We're here whenever you need us." John whispered rubbing circles on her back.

Randy leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "Sometimes it's ok to cry." He whispered and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "And given what you're going through, it's ok to cry whenever you want."

"Your dad is watching over us Sara." John stated. "Do you think he'd want you giving up this fast?"

"N-no." She stuttered

"Then when the day comes, kick some ass." Randy chuckled "Show the world that you're Jerry 'The King' Lawler's daughter, and you're finishing what he started."

**-6 days later-**

"And here's your winner and new Diva's Champion, Sara Laaaawleeeerrrr!" The crowd roared as Sara grabbed ahold of her new title. She kissed it and hugged it tightly against her chest. Randy and John rushed down the ramp and celebrated with her inside of the ring. Lifting her upon their shoulders and chanted 'Long Live the King'

"Somewhere, right now The King is smiling," Michael Cole commented from ringside. "I know he's proud to say that this beautiful young lady is his daughter."

Tears slid down her cheek, as she held the title in the air. She closed her eyes and looked to the sky taking a deep breath. There right in his own personal seat in heaven was Jerry clapping, crying, and cheering her on. A smile spreaded across her cheek as the imaginary her waved to him and blew kisses.

As she faded more tears fell, and the more the crowd chants took over her ear drums.

_"Long live the king!"_

_"Long live the king!"_

_"Long live the king!"_

* * *

**I hope I got this right. No, I hope that this is good. It took me all night to finish this, I'm praying for the best. **


End file.
